we will find a way
by jelly4everlover
Summary: this story is set after Jen takes the job sorry not really good summary hope u read it enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tilly was in her bedroom laying on her bed she was thinking about what she just said to Jen you don't get to "touch me" "kiss me" " you don't get to cry" "don't act like u care"

but what if Jen did care she said to herself but if she did she wouldn't of taking the job

tilly was interrupted by her phone is was maddie texing about wanting to go out to a club but tilly didn't want 2 go out 2nite so text maddie bk saying she didn't feel like it

but maddie didn't take no for a answer so she went around tilly's house and dragged her out to a club

maddie, sinead was having a great time drinking and dancing until maddie started being girls over to tilly but she wasn't interested in any girl so she kept telling them she just was not interested in them she just waned to forget about jen

tilly couldn't take it anymore so she left the club and just sat on a wall outside waiting 4 a cab she saw maddie and sinead coming out of the club so she got up and started walking away but stopped when she heard her name being called

"tilly were r u goin" maddie said to her "away from u two" tilly replied

look tilly y don't u come bk to my house 2niteits 2 late to go bk to yours" sinead said to tilly

tilly didn't want to because of Jen but she just nodded and said "ok" said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

when there got back sinead opened the front door there all fell few the door when there all heard a noise in the kitchen "oh hi Jen " sinead said leaning on the sofa 2 keep her off the fall

"hi i guess you guys had a gd nite" Jen replied

"yeah gd just ask tilly she had girls hitting on her all nite" said maddie "oh yeah how many girls did u turn down again" sinead said laughing tilly just stood there stairing at her friends and said " i erm don't know anyway i didn't like any of them" tilly said while looking at jen

"didn't like any of them i spend ages trying to find u a girl"

maddie said shouting at tilly

"well i didn't tell u to i don't need u trying to find me a girlfriend i will find someone in my own time so bk off" tilly said shouting

maddie and tilly were shouting at each other while sinead and Jen were trying to calm them down until maddie started again "do u no what all over the summer u were disappearing to god knows fucking where and when u was with your friends u were always on your phone u were always happy and i thought tilly has finally found a girlfriend and now u are unhappy so what changed" i... your right i was with someone over the summer i was happy but that's ended now and i just not over her yet that's y i turned down all those girls I'm not ready to move on yet" tilly replied

maddie moved over to tilly who was sat on the sofa and hugged her and said "why didn't u say anything i am your best mate u can tell me anything i won't judge u sorry i pushed you"

tilly just hugged her friend bk and said" i didn't want anyone to know sorry"

"don't be how about will all go to bed " said maddie

there all agreed so there all went to bed Jen was laying in her bed thinking about what tilly said early does she want to move on i can't let her move on i love her i have to tell tilly how i feel but little did Jen know tilly was thinking the same she had to tell hen how she felt so when she heard someone walking downstairs she knew it was Jen because liam and Diane were out all nite so she out of sinead bed and went downstairs only to find Jen sat at the kitchen table with her head in her hands she could tell Jen was crying so she ask "Jen r u ok?" Jen just looked at her surprised to see tilly their "I'm not ok no do i look ok tilly" Jen said though her tears

tilly just went over to Jen and put her hand on Jens and said "i' m sorry what i said about not caring but tilly got interrupted by Jen saying "i do care i have always cared about u that's why i took the job i couldn't let u throw your education away"

"but if u didn't take the job u could have been together on the open like will have always wanted" tilly said

Jen just staired at her hand in tillys and said "did u mean what u said early about moving on?"

"jen look at me" tilly asked Jen but she couldn't she just continued to stair at their hands on the table "i didnt mean what i said early how could i ever move on from u i love you" that's when Jen looked at tilly with a huge smile on her face and said "you...you do? tilly just smiled bk and nodded her head with that Jen pulled tilly in for a hug and said "i love you to god tilly i love you so much"

there continued hugging for a couple of minutes until tilly broke the hug and kissed jen Jen responded to the kiss and put her tongue in to tilly mouth tilly moaned at the contact of jens tongue in her mouth jens stands up and pulls tilly up with her with out breaking the kiss and pushed her on the table and then breaks the kiss only for a second to pull tilly top off and then her only she than went bk to kissing tilly she moaned at the contact of their naked breasts coming together Jen than started kissing tilly's jaw line moving to her ear and whispering "do u want me to touch you" she said this while pushing her body in to tillys center wish made tilly moan with pleasure "yes god i want u to touch me so fucking badly" tilly said with that Jen slipped her hand in tillys underwear and put two fingers into tillys opening which made tilly moan Jens name Jen continued to put her fingers in and out of tilly until tilly screamed out in pleasure in jens mouth "fucking hell Jen that was amazing" said tilly Jen just laughed and continued kissing tilly and said "i love u" tilly broke the kiss and said "i love u 2 but what does this mean 4 us"

"i dont know all i know is that i love u and i am not losing u again" Jen replied

tilly just smiled and said "does this mean i am your girlfriend again then"

"maybe" Jen said smirking at tilly and kissing her

"maybe we should go to bed its getting late and i am tired" tilly said

jens reply was just "mmmmmmm maybe we should"

so their both went upstairs and went to bed


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Jen woke up in a happy mood she couldn't stop thinking about what happened last nite her and tilly declaring their love for each other and then had sex on the kitchen table she wanted to prove to tilly how much she loved her and was serious about this relationship she couldn't decide what to do a day at crosby beach, a art gallery she wanted to do something that would prove her love she couldn't decide so she went downstairs and was greeted by Diane and liam saying morning Jen grunted morning bk and made some breakfast Jen was sitting at the table with Diane and liam eating their breakfast when maddie,sinead and tilly came down the stairs meeting a very anger Diane saying to them "what time do u call this i had a out last nite do u see me staying in bed to half eleven" "mum please don't shout i have very bad hangover" sinead said to her mum "look i am goin to go i have i lot to do 2day bye" tilly said not even looking at Jen she didn't regret last nite she was just embarrassed about sitting at the table were her and jen had sex last nite tilly was interrupted by her phone it was Jen

"hey hope u ok about last nite still need to talk lve u jxxx"

"hey yourself as for last nite yeah i am fine just got a bit embarrassing this morning knowing what we did on that table last nite lve u 2 Txxx"

"gd glad your ok with it i know how u feel about being embarrassed can we meet need to tell u something ASAP"

"ok tell me where and i will b their txxx"

"end of your street hour? jxxx"

"ok b their txxx"

when tilly arrived at Jens jeep was meet with a very happy looking "what u so happy about" she said looking at Jen "well why wouldn't i b happy i hve got my amazing beautiful girlfriend bk who is looking pretty hot today might i add" Jen replied looking at tilly from head to toes "erm is she now well how about u tell your amazing beautiful and hot girlfriend what u want 2 tell her" tilly replied smile at jen i"cant i have a kiss first" and with that tilly leaned in to Jen and kissed her things were starting to heat up as Jen put her tongue in tilly mouth and moaned at the contact of tilly tongue on hers then Jen put her hand up tillys top thats when tilly broke the kiss and said "u r getting none of that until u tell me what's up" she said looking very seriously at the girl sat next her

Jen just took tillys hands in hers and "what i am about to tell u promise not to interrupt me " tilly just nodded so Jen continued to speak "ever since i meet u i hve always loved you more then anything in the world and i will do anything 4 u which is y i am goin to quit my job at the college first thing tomorrow i lost u so many times in the past because of this job but not again your my life the person i want to spent the rest of my life with and their is nothing u can do to stop me ok?"

tilly couldn't speak she just burst in too tears and said through her tears " Jen u can't do that u love teaching" "i love u more" Jen interrupted "u really want 2 do this" tilly asked Jen just nodded "ok i will let u on one condition tilly said looking at jen "ok what anything" Jen replied "stay with me 2nite my parents are goin away this weekend we could spent it together" tilly asked "i would love 2 but first how about we go to crosby beach have a great day and then come bk to yours?" tilly said yes and off their went to the place their first fell in love

**please review should i continue let me know**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

when their arrived at crosby beach Jen & tilly both got out of the jeep and stared walking to the beach when tilly stopped Jen waking and pulled her in a hug after several minutes of hugging Jen tried to get out of the embrace but tilly kept her there Jen was stroking tilly hair with one hand the other was on her lower back she was starting to get worried so she asked what was wrong tilly just said nothing was wrong but still kept hugging jen and then tilly spoke "i'm scared" Jen was still worried about her what could she be scared about so she asked that question and tilly just said "how i feel about u i am scared of getting hurt losing u again i can't go through that again i need u in my life u r my life i cant live without u" she said through her tears Jen just pulled out of the embrace and took tillys face in her hands and kissed her and said "i am NEVER goin to hurt u again i love u so much more then u could possibly know and i... Jen stopped as she started cying and stared again "i can't live without u either that's why i am quitting my job i cant pretend that u mean nothing to me anymore i want to have a normal relationship with be a couple out in the open"


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

tilly doesn't say anything just pulls Jen in to a passionate kiss Jen heated the kiss by putting her tongue in tillys mouth after several minutes kissing tilly pulled away and said " sorry i know u r giving up everything 4 me and i love u 4 it with that can we go and have some fun i am sick of all this crying" their both laughed and of their went to the beach were their spent most of the day running around the beach laughing and joking there talked about when Jen is goin to tell the college about tillys uni options and there future together on that note Jen zoned out of a bit until tilly nudged her and said whats up Jen just stopped and sat down on the sand and pulled tilly down between her legs and wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her chin on her shoulder and said " i was just thinking when i tell the college i was wondering if u would want to get s flat together" tilly just turned around in jens arms and said "are you serious i would love nothing more then to get a flat together" with that Jen pulled tilly in for a kiss it soon heated up pulling each others clothes off so their were both left in their underwear both still kissing very passionately tilly moved her right that was rested on jens crest and in too jens underwear and was rubbing her fingers up and down jens wet folds until Jen moaned " for god sake fuck me" tilly just smirked in her neck and placed two fingers in to her wet folds pushing them in and out as Jen was moaning and grunting "harder babe oh TILLY right there babe" until she couldn't take anymore and came all over tillys fingers once she came around from what tilly just did 2 her she returned the favour many times and so did tilly exploring each others bodys with their tongues and fingers until tillys phone rang it was her mum saying she wanted her home before her and her dad went away so once tillys was finished on the phone their both got dressed and made their away home Jen dropped tilly off at hers and made her way back to dianes to pack a bag for her weekend with her lover


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**if you like reading this story let me know what you think got some great stuff coming up ideas r welcome hope u all enjoying it**

**when Jen got to tillys house she was greeted by tilly who pulled her in the house and straight on her lips their were kissing for several minutes until their broke the kiss and rested their heads together when their was a knock at the door there both just froze r u expecting anybody Jen asked tilly she just her shook her head and said go in the kitchen and shut the door so she did and tilly went to open the door it was sinead asking if she wanted to go out 2nite tilly said she didn't fell that good and was just goin to go to bed their had a bit of a chat at the door until sinead had to meet with the resteasd of the gang when sinead leaved Jen came bk into the living room and embraced tilly in a hug and said "i can't wait until we can b out in the open this is just stupid" tilly pulled out of the hug and kissed jen and said "i know babe i can not wait either sooner u tell keeler the better anyway how about we get some dinner and watch a movie" Jen agreed and there ordered pizza after they eat they dinner tilly put on a film and was cuddling into Jen on the sofa **

**they had been watching the films for 3 hours when tilly related that Jen had falling asleep she didn't want to wake her but couldn't recede she looked so cute asleep so decided to tease jen she put one hand on her thigh and the other on her face and stared kissing her neck up to her ear taking the ear lope in her mouth and biteing it that when Jen let out a moan and tilly smirked and pulled away looking to those big brown eyes only finding them much darker than uselessly with that she leaned forward kissing Jen with desperation Jen kissed her bk with equal need for this girl they started to pull each other clothes off until they were both left naked tilly pulled Jen up and up the stairs were they made love for hours exploring each others body sending each other into multi orgasms **

**tilly woke up she looked to her right and saw her beautiful gf laying sleep she couldn't believe what Jen was doing for her quitting her dream job for her considering Jen was never good with her emotions from the start and she was opening up to her she was interrupted by her beautiful gf "hey sleep well" "erm very u wore me out" Jen said with a smirk "good" tilly replied kissing Jen things were heating up when they heard the front door following " TILLY YOU HOME" **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter

Jen just sat up in the bed and said "you said your parents were away" "they were i don't know why their bk" tilly replied getting up and getting dressed watching tilly getting dressed Jen realized her clothes were downstairs "TILLY she whispered my clothes are downstairs" oh my god i forgot tilly said putting her head in her hands " ok I'm goin to go get your clothes and ask why their back" she went over to Jen who was still sat in bed and gave her a kiss and left the bedroom

when tilly got downstairs their clothes were still in the living room so she picked them up and put them in the washing machine she heard her mum came in the kitchen from outside and asked why she was back her mum just said her dad had to stay a few more days and she came home early tilly then noticed her mum had been crying and asked " mum have u been crying" Karen her mum said she needed to tell her something.

they were sat at the kitchen table when Karen started explaining "your dad has been offered a job in Italy and he is goin to take it we leave in two weeks" tilly just looked at her mum and "I'm not goin my friends are here i love it here" "you are young lady what u think you can stay here by yourself you r coming to Italy" her mum replied mum you cant do this I'm not leaving" tilly shouted at her mum and went upstairs

Jen was sat on tilly's bed when she heard tilly shouting "I'm not leaving" then she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and started getting nervous until she saw tilly running into her room and fell to the fall bursting into tears Jen got out of the bed and ran to her and put her arms around her and asked what was wrong

tilly was crying for sometime Jen was starting to worry what was wrong until tilly started explaining what her mum told her

Jen didn't know what to do tilly was crying in her arms she was crying because tilly had to go to Italy they were both a mess

they werenow now laying on tilly's bed she had giving Jen some clothes to wear they had been laying in silent for a while until tilly broke it saying "Jen" "erm" "i lve you i don't want to go to italy she said starting crying again "shh shh it we b ok Jen said holding tilly i love you too and if u don't want to go u don't have to" i do my mum said i have no choice"

Jen felt heartbroken listing to tilly saying she had no choice to go " what if u tell your parents about us" " Jen their no your my teacher" but I'm not anymore once i quit first thing tomorrow we can be together"

tilly got off the bed and stared walking up and down saying "this is a nightmare why does my parents always have to ruin things" Jen also got of the bed and walked over to tilly took her face in her hands and said "they haven't ruined anything we will find a way to be together ok" tilly nodded and pulled Jen in for a kiss

Jen heated it up and pulled tilly over to the bed and pulled her on top of her and started putting hands underneath her t-shirt caressing her sides and lower back she doing this until tilly couldn't take it anymore and pulled out of the kiss and said " Jen your driving me crazy" good thats how u make me feel everytime you look at me Jen said pulling tilly back into kissing her

they were interrupted by tilly's mum telling her to come downstairs " great tilly said breaking the kiss twice in one morning my mum has stopped me having sex with my girlfriend" Jen just laughed and kissed her again & pushed tilly off her and told you to go and see what her mum wanted.

so tilly went downstairs and was greeted by her mum telling her to sit at the kitchen table "i have spoken to your father and we both agreed that it is unfair on you so you get to choose move to Italy with me and your dad your stay with your nan in Manchester" tilly got up and gave her mum a hug and said "thank you I'll stay with nan " ok I'll let her know anyway I'm goin out for a bit see you later"

with that her mum left and tilly went upstairs and told Jen after a while Jen spoke "so your goin to Manchester to stay with your nan" tilly just took Jen's hands and said "i love you Jen we can get through this" Jen shook her head and said "how can we when your be in Manchester and I'll be here"

both girls stayed in silents for a while both thinking about what their going to do "so what's this you breaking up with me" tilly said shouting at Jen "Jen stood there in shock " is that what you think I'm doing? all I'm saying is its going to be hard" "I'm sorry tilly said walking over to Jen i don't think that of you its just we have just got back together and now it feels like we're breaking up"

Jen shook her head and took tilly's face in her hands and said "i won't let us break up again ok I'm still goin to quit my job ok" tilly nodded "i should get going before your mum gets back i love you" "love you too" tilly replied Jen just smiled and kissed tilly and left.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

when Jen left tilly decided to get ready and tell her friends about Manchester so she texts them saying meet her in the village.

when they all arrived tilly told them about her parents were going to Italy and she was going to Manchester all of them didn't know what to say or do their just hugged her and they would miss her and meet for drinks before she leaves

tilly was interpreted by her mum saying come home

when she arrived back home get mum told her that her and Dad were leaving for Italy in two days because the company her dad was working for moved the starting date forward

tilly was in shock she only found out this morning and now their were goin in two days she interpreted by her mum saying she rang sinead's mum and she would be staying there until she goes to Manchester

"ok so i better go pack then" tilly said walking up the stairs to her bedroom about an hour later she finished packing and she really wanted to see Jen so she text her

"hey miss u can u meet me? lve u"

hey yourself mis wish i could but i got to help Diane and sinead cleaning sorry lve u 2"

"okay c u later"

tilly just sat in her room thinking about Jen she had only just got her back and now she was goin to Manchester for a couple of months until the summer

when tilly went downstairs her mum and dad were in the living room waiting for tilly to take her to Diane's house

when they got to diane's tilly's parents said their goodbyes and now tilly was just sitting on the sofa

"hey u ok" sinead asked sitting next to tilly

"yeah i will be just i don't want to leave"

" i know do u have you go why can't you stay here"

"because my mum said i had to go to Italy or Manchester so i choose Manchester"

"i know but did you say to your mum that u can stay here and then you don't have to change college"

tilly was thinking about what sinead just said why didn't she ask her mum that and then she could still see her friends and Jen

"i didn't even think about asking that do you think your mum would be ok with that" tilly asked sinead

"course she would be i will go and ask"

so with that sinead got up and ask her mum of tilly could stay with them

"i would sinead but we have liam and Jen staying here where would she sleep" Diane repiled to sinead question

"she could stay in my room please mum she doesn't want to go to manchester"

"ok i will have to speak to tilly parents and Jen and liam"

"THANK YOU THANK YOU MUM" sinead said jumping up and down

sinead went and told tilly and diane rung tilly's and they said she could when diane told them the news tilly and sinead went mad jumping up and down and screaming

when Jen found out tilly was going to Manchestinterpruer she couldn't believe it she had only just gotten her back and now she was going to lose her so she thought she could go to Manchester with her but would tilly want that she thought to herself or tilly could stay and then their could get a place together

when she got home she heard screaming in the house so she opened the door and saw tilly and sinead goin mental "what the hell is goin on" Jen asked

sinead just said tilly staying over and over again until diane interpreted by Diane "i said tilly could stay here if Jen and liam didn't mind"

"its fine Diane its house" Jen replied still in shock tilly is staying we can be together

"ok well that's that then now dinner i think we should get Chinese sinead your helping" Diane said all ready out the door sinead not far behind

"so how long have you known your staying because this morning you were goin too Manchester" Jen said feeling a bit upset

tilly just walked over too Jen and said "i only just found out sinead said i could stay here and live here i was goin too call you but sinead was a bit hyper as you saw when you came in"

Jen nodded and said "so what does this mean for us"

"we erm i don't know wa do you want too happen" tilly replied

JEN: "all i know is that i am not goin to lose you again so we have 2 options 1 you live on this house or you could move on with me"

TILLY: wa do you mean move in with you and what about your job"

JEN: i quit this morning and as for moving in i got a flat its next door to tony's i can move in next week so what do you say?"

TILLY: are you sure ?

JEN: tilly i have spent all this time keeping you a strong secret now we can be together in public i am more than sure i love you ok?"

TILLY: "ok so when are we moving in" she said smirking

JEN: "we so you we move in with me"

instead of answering tilly pulled Jen in for a kiss and whispered against her lips "yes i will move in with u"

they moved to the sofa Jen pulling tilly on top of her never breaking the kiss they were so court up in kissing and un dressing each other they didn't here the front door until

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

**Jen and tilly scrambled to put their clothes back on and then looked up to find sinead their looking at both of them mouth open in silents until sinead broke it "tilly what the fuck are you doing she is our teacher"**

**tilly went over to sinead who was now in the kitchen and replied "keep your voice down anybody could hear and Jen isn't our teacher anymore" **

**sinead: "err yeah she is mum said she took the job at college"**

**tilly was just about to explain when Jen stood up from the sofa and walked over to them and took tilly's hand and said "i did take the job but it was a mistake i quit early today because i wanted to be with tilly"**

**sinead was just standing looking at them both she didn't know what to say "the rumors at college were true"**

**tilly nodded "yeah they were"**

**Sinead: i can't believe you didn't tell me"**

**Tilly: "oh yeah what was i going to tell you hey sinead i have fallen in love with someone and that person happens yo be our teacher"**

**Sinead: "i don't know tilly" she replied rubbing her forehead "how long has this been going on for?" **

**Tilly: "on and off since Jen started her placement"**

**Sinead: "what tilly that's months you've had no one to talk to about this you should have told me i wouldn't off told anyone"**

**Tilly: "i know im sorry i didn't tell you i just didn't want pepole to find out about us and i did have someone to talk to"**

**Sinead: "what who"**

**Tilly: "err neil and esther"**

**Jen was in shock she know tilly told Neil but esther why would you tell your ex "so how long has your ex known about us" Jen asked a bit anger that tilly handed told her sooner**

**tilly looked at Jen a bit shocked at the tone of her voice "not long after you took the job please don't be anger i was upset and she found me asked what was wrong so i told her im sorry"**

**Jen just turned tilly was she was facing her and put both of her hands on her cheeks and said "don't be sorry for telling anybody about us i know i sounded a bit anger but i know what it is like keeping this a secret" Jen paused and smirked "but now we don't have to"**

**tilly just pulled Jen in for a kiss they continued kissing until a clearing of the throat they pulled away from their kiss and looked up and saw sinead looking at them "sinead are you ok with this" tilly asked her best friend **

**"yeah i didn't really like Jen to start with but now" sinead paused and looked at Jen "now your pretty cool"**

**thanks Jen replied as tilly ran over to sinead and hugged her while in the hug sinead asked does Jen make her happy **

**tilly looked over sinead's shoulder so she was looking at Jen and replied yeah she does extremely happy **

**when they broke their hug sinead asked if they were going to tell anyone else yet tilly looked at Jen for the answer to which Jen replied **

**"erm yeah their is no reason not to now so sooner the better"**

**tilly walked over to Jen and pulled her in for a hug and said thank you Jen just hugged her tighter **

**they were interpreted by the front door opening and in walked Diane and liam looking shocked at seeing Jen and tilly hugging**

**A/N**

**i know its short but their we be more later today and please leave reviews or pm me so i no your enjoying the story and if you have any ideas for this story let me know and i will try and put them in **


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10 **

**"how long has this been going on i throught i said stop or i would tell the police and college " Diane said shouting at Jen and tilly**

**"we did but we love each other we tried to stay away but we couldn't" tilly replied **

**Diane: "what do you know about love you are a 17 teen year old kid"**

**tilly: "i am not a kid and i know plenty about love because i am in love"**

**Diane: "whatever tilly you believe that i am still telling the college i said i would if i see you too together again"**

**Jen started laughing and replied "it won't make a blind bit of difference you ain't going to spilt us up this time because i quit my job early on today so tell the college see if i care"**

**Diane: "what do you mean you quit your job how could you throw away your career for a kid your mad Jen you really are"**

**tilly: "how many times i am not a kid" tilly was now really anger at diane **

**Jen just took tilly's hand and said calm down and turned to Diane "i am not throwing away my career i will still teacher just not yet my many priority right now is tilly and yeah i am mad madly in love" **

**"how can you throw your career away like this you have wanted to be a teacher since you were a kid and now your dating one" liam told jen **

**Jen: "how many times i am not throwing away my career i will teacher again someday i don't care what you Diane or anyone for that matter all i care about is tilly"**

**Diane: "you don't care what people think Jen you could go too prison if i call the police"**

**Sinead: "why would you call the police this is how you meet dad" "that is different" Diane interpreted her daughter "why is it different you and dad were in love and so are and Jen and tilly sinead paused for a second "oh wait i get why you are so against them it's because their both women is that why mum sinead shouted at her mum **

**Diane: "i have nothing against gay women and why are you defending them you hate Jen"**

**Sinead: "i don't hate Jen i disliked her for a while and now i think shes cool and don't change the subject why are you so against them being together"**

**Diane and sinead were arguing for a while before Jen interpreted them "just stop ok i don't care if you call the police Diane but before you do remember one thing what if someone reported you and rob to the police how would you have felt" **

**with that Jen took tillys hand and went upstairs too pack jens bags **

**once they were in jens bedroom Jen let go of tillys hand and sat on her bed and put her head in her hands **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N

**just a author note i am think off writing a few sexy scenes but dontu know if you all would like that let me know **


	12. Chapter 12

**chapter 11 **

**tilly walked over to Jen and sat next yo her and asked if she was ok to which Jen just took tillys hand and said yes.**

**after a few minutes of silence Jen got up and started packing her stuff after she was done she looked at tilly who was still sitting on the bed.**

**"yeah are you ok" Jen asked walking back to the bed and sat down taking tillys hand again "not having second thoughts are you"**

**tilly looked at jen and saw sadness in her eyes "of course not i just"tilly trailed of " where are we going to go"**

**"i don't know babe we could go to a hotel it doesn't matter we are together that's all that matters ok" **

**tilly just nodded and then they went downstairs too face the music **

**they made their way downstairs and saw Diane,sinead and liam at the kitchen table they made their way to the front doorbut stopped by someone taking **

**"Jen where are you going" liam asked **

**"i am going to book me ad tilly into a hotel until we can move in to our new flat" Jen replied and opened the front door **

**Liam: "what do you mean new flat"**

**Jen: "i mean the flat me and tilly are moving into next week"**

**Liam: "Jen thinking about this you are making a big mistake you have only just taking the Job and now your throwing it away for what"**

**Jen: "for what" jen shouted at liam "i didn't want to take the job in the first place i took it just to shut you and Diane up and that is the biggest mistake of my life because i nearly lost the love of my life " **

**"no Jen its not the biggest mistake you have ever made is meeting her liam said pointing at tilly **

**Jen: "no liam that was the best moment of my life meeting tilly"**

**with that Jen opened the front door again and was half way out when she heard liam saying "you walk out that door and i want nothing more too do with you"**

**Jen looked at liam "ok so i guess this is goodbye liam"**

**and with that Jen and tilly made their way to a very bright future**

**AN**

**i just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and the next chapter will be sexy time**


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 12**

**as soon as they were in the hotel room tilly pounced on Jen kissing her hands running all over her body only pulling away too take of there clothes **

**they moved to the bed Jen laying on top of tilly **

**Jen begun to kiss down tillys body from her neck to her breasts. **

**taking her right nipple in her mouth tilly moaned jens name making Jen suck,bite harder when she thought tilly couldn't take anymore she made her way back to tillys neck **

**tilly groaned she had enough waiting and was now begging at this point "Jen please touch me i'm so wet" to prove her point she grounded against jens thigh that was in betweenb her legs**

**"fuck" Jen grunted wet was an understatement tilly was soaked through her panties and was now dripping onto her thigh allowing her to grind a few more times against her **

**Jen leaned her lips back down to tillys neck attacking the exposed skin with her teeth and tongue she moved her free hand from the red heads breast and slid it downwards taking hold of her panties and ripping them off **

**"ugh" tilly growled grinding her hips harder against the women on top of her "please Jen fuck me" she moaned has two fingers plunged roughly upside her **

**"ooh fuck" tilly yelped her hips bucking forward at the contact "yes Jen harder babe fuck me" **

**Jen continued pumping in and out of tilly "you like that baby me fucking you this hard and fast" Jen asked moving down to her center planting kisses on tillys inner thigh as fingers continued going in and out of her **

**tilly growled, her hands frying to Jen head as she put her tongue on her clit**

**throwing her head back tilly let out a deep moan bucking her hips wildly towards her girlfriend meeting her thrust for thrust. **

**her body was on overdrive and by now she'd gotten so wet that her juices had spilled out to coat Jen's hand causing a delicious sound with each thrust **

**"ugh harder faster babe that's it fuck me" tilly groaned out hands still clawing jens hair urging her to dip her head lower "please Jen i need your tongue on me OH FUCK" she screamed as Jen dipped her head lower placing her lips on her clit sucking,licking and biting making tilly yell in pain and pleasure **

**Jen worked her fingers in and out of tilly she sucked her delicious bud in her mouth she sucked hard until the familiar feeling of tillys thighs clamping around her head biting down slightly on the hard bud**

**she heard tilly scream her name hips flying of the bed and pumped roughly against her tongue as tilly screamed as her orgasm took over her "FUCK JEN" tilly repeated over and over as she rode out her orgasm Jen had given her **

**before she even knew what was happening Jen removed her fingers and licked them clean and was laying next to her.**

**after a few minutes of silence tilly looked over at Jen who had a smug grin on her face so she asked why was she grinning**

**"you have never cum that hard before it was sexy"**

**"really how sexy" tilly replied rolling on top of Jen **

**Jen just took tillys hand and pushed it to her center **

**"fuck Jen you dripping" tilly said pushing two fingers into Jen **

**"what do you exacted when you cum that hard"**

**"well in that case lets see if i can make you cum as hard" tilly said kissing down jens body **

**they spent the next couple of hours worshipping each others body's until they fell asleep in each other arms**

**let me know what you think next chapter tilly tells her parents about jen **


End file.
